


First Time in Days

by McDanno_Girl



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Like the fluffiest, M/M, Maybe a teensy bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McDanno_Girl/pseuds/McDanno_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Steve missed each other while Steve was away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time in Days

**Author's Note:**

> I really have no excuse for this one. You can all blame Pafhan for this saccharin sweet drabble which was inspired by [this post](http://pafhan.tumblr.com/post/34611690331). Photos are also posted below because otherwise, this ficlet isn't near as adorable.
> 
>   
>   
> 
> 
> [photo credit](http://rraaaarrl.tumblr.com/post/26983670836/kitten-kisses-x)

“Steve, Steve! Are you OK?” Even as he's asking, Danny's hands are touching Steve wherever he can. Checking for injuries, yes. But mostly just touching him. After not seeing or speaking to Steve for three days, Danny could hardly believe that his partner was standing in front of him. Dirty, and obviously exhausted, but alive.

After finding no obvious serious injuries, Danny can’t help himself. He places his hand gently to Steve’s face and runs his thumb along Steve's jawline. 

“I’m fine Danny. I’ve been through worse.” Steve says quietly, the small smile not quite masking his exhaustion.

Danny huffs out a breath and looks away.

“Hey, hey. Look at me Danno.” 

When Danny does, Steve playfully nips at his nose then kisses him. Soft and chaste. 

“Really, I’m OK. A shower and some sleep and I’ll be me again. Don’t even need stitches this time.”

Danny presses his face against Steve’s chest for a moment just listening to the sound of his heart beating loud and strong. 

“You’re not funny.” Danny finally says, his voice muffled by Steve's jacket.

“I’m a little funny.” Steve answers, his lips brushing Danny's temple lightly.

They walk together to the transport, arms around each other in comfortable familiarity. They’ve long since stopped trying to hide what was between them. The people that mattered didn’t care. And those that did care, well, they knew better than to say anything.

And if being next to Danny on an uncomfortable seat in the back of a military truck that’s hitting more potholes than it’s missing is the first time in days that Steve feels like he can just let go and sleep? That will be his and Danny’s little secret.


End file.
